


The Butterfly Effect

by NatoNaozane



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Team Crafted
Genre: Alternate Universe, Choose Your Own Adventure, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatoNaozane/pseuds/NatoNaozane
Summary: When Jason finds a tape recorder with a message on it, his whole life changes forever. The message has an address on it, and Jason deems it safe enough to go to the address, the voice sounding familiar.Once he arrives, he is faced with a choice. To pick a camera or another tape recorder. This single choice will determine his future.However, they all have one thing in common; Information on his missing childhood friends, Adam Ciao and Tyler Lox. According to records, they died years ago. So... why is information of their disappearances just now appearing?So I ask you, what would you do? Do you watch the video? Leave everyone behind in a quest for the truth? Do you listen to the recording? Take your new friends with you for the adventure of a lifetime? Do you trust the police who have long since forgotten their code of honor? Or, do you choose to leave it, never acting upon it?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Butterfly Effect

**_Step One: Do not think about the past._ **

_“Adam Ciao and Tyler Lox were reported missing earlier today by a neighbor. Police have confirmed a struggle has taken place in the Ciao household. No ransom for the two have been posted yet. If you know anything about this you are strongly urged by the police to please report-”_

_“Jason... you don't need to be watching this,” An older lady gently says, patting the boy on his head as she grabs the remote. The TV crackles a little as it turns off, the old blocky screen slowly fading to black, “Let's go play cards with Anne-Marije.”_

_“Ma… will they be okay?” The twelve year old boy asks, getting up from his spot on the couch. In his hand, are two missing child posters. His grip is tight, the paper wrinkling under his fingers. Fear, anxiety, concern... it is hard to pin down what is exactly in his eyes as he looks up at his mother._

_“Of course,” She says, gently running her hands through the mess of her grandsons’ hair, “Soteria will protect them, do not fret my dear. The police will find them and then you will feel silly for worrying so much. You, Adam and Ty can go back to playing your video games, getting dirty rough housing and go do 'bro things'.”_

_The boy nods, shoulders relaxing as his grip loosens, though the worried look in his eyes isn't completely gone, “Alright Ma... do you think miss Anne-Marije will teach me how to play blackjack finally?”_

_The older lady laughs a little, guiding him out of the entertainment room, “I am sure she would love to.”_

* * *

**_Step Two: Do not ask about the past._ **

Jason sets down his book and glances out of the window, waiting for the city bus to pull up to take him home. It is running five minutes later, which is normal considering the bus driver is either high or arrested, only to be let out the very next day to restart the cycle. In reality, it shouldn’t even surprise him. This small town is not really… the best. It has gone downhill since Jason can remember. From what Grandma has told him, ever since Ty and Adam vanished, the city has gone from a peaceful and relaxing to a druggy and, well, _shit_ for a lack of a better term. Lost in thought, he doesn’t see the bus pull up until the driver honks at him. Quietly setting the book into his backpack, he walks out of the library. 

There aren't a lot of people on the bus as he makes his way to the back, the bus driver taking off while he's still walking. Stumbling, he takes a seat and puts on His headphones, the once bright green LED lights now dull with age. Thnks Fr Th Mmrs crackly plays in his ears. He should get new headphones... but these are His headphones so he doesn't really have the heart to throw them away and get new ones. His over the shoulder strap digs into his neck as the bus driver hits another bump, wincing a little on the landing. Anthony was driving today. Okay person, horrible driver. 

He's going to be late meeting Harvey... again. He looks outside, leaning his head against the window. It's cold out, perfect time for a little apology coffee. 

He just hopes Harvey hasn't changed his order again.

* * *

**_Step Three: Do not mention the past._ **

_“_ _Granny? Why don’t people like talking about Adam and Ty?” The thirteen year old asks, math homework sitting in front of him. He looks up at her, the spark in his eyes long gone._

_Anne-Marije sits in her rocker, her old hands knitting a scarf for her boy as she hums along to the old songs playing, “People don’t like talkin’ about the past, they would rather forget it ever happened. Probably why so many wars are happin’ now, they try and try to forget but it ain’t ever happin’. Thats why you gotta remember everything my boy, keep ‘em in your heart and mind. History is doomed to repeat itself to people who turn a blind eye.”_

_He nods, content with that response for now, returning to his homework. Doomed to repeat itself huh…? So, who decided that Adam and Ty had to suffer because of the adults forgetting… Who decided Jason was the one who had to prevent history repeating again..._

* * *

**_Step Four:_ ** **_Do not forget the past._ **

Jason adjusts his backpack strap, keeping it close to him. He keeps his head down, avoiding eye contact with people who pass by him. His shoulders are tense, his body language showing off just how nervous he really is. Downtown isn’t really the safest part of the town, but it is where he can always find Harvey. Speak of the devil- Harvey sits confidently by the fountain, typing away at his laptop. 

“You are late,” Harvey comments, not bothering to look up as Jason sits next to him. _As cool as always_ , Jason thinks to himself, sitting on the ground to lean against the fountain base. 

“Sorry,” Jason mumbles, placing his bag down next to him, “Bus was running late again.” 

“Anthony driving?” Harvey asks, finally looking up at Jason. He only nods, passing Harvey a coffee he bought on the way there, “Figures,” Harvey mumbles, taking the coffee and downing it with a few gulps, “Marcy has either been sick, or has finally manage to leave this shithole.”

“Hopefully she manage to leave,” Jason says, taking out of his sketchbook covered in little star stickers, “She had always wanted to be a doctor, I hope that she manage to get into collage.”

“Who cares,” Harvey replies coolly, typing away, “Did you finish Mr. Grians art homework? The ‘past, present and future’ one.”

“No,” Jason says, shaking his head, “I got stuck with ‘past’. I mean, how am I supposed to do that? I can hardly recall anything up to three years ago.”

Harvey snorts, “At least yours is easy. Just draw the past three years. I’m stuck with ‘future’. How am I supposed to do that? I can’t see the future- hey wanna team up and do ‘present’?”

Jason lets out a small giggle in response, putting his headphones on as he works. He sighs softly, barely able to focus on the work in front of him, the project still in his mind. How is he supposed to do a project that involves a past he can’t remember. The old neon green headphones crackle, the speaker's hardly working. As much as he would like a new pair, just for the audio quality upgrade, he can’t bring himself to throw them away. Sighing softly, he sits for the next two hours next to Harvey, staring at the blank sheet. They say their goodbyes at four pm, just like everyday, leaving Jason to sit and wait for his bus by four thirteen. 

* * *

**_Step Five:_ ** ~~**_Never forget Ty and Adam_ **~~ **_Trust no one. You're the only one left._**

Jason arrived back at his home at the retirement house where he grew up, waving to the elderly folk on his way to his room in the attic. Cramp, cold but his own little hideaway in this place. Grabbing the key from his hoodie jacket, he unlocks the ladder up, pulling it down and climbing up. Pulling the ladder back up, he walks towards the back, past all the storage boxes. His 'room' is just a bed, a desk and a chest of clothes. Posters are hanging on on the wall, fairy lights on the arched ceiling. Setting his bag down by his desk, his eyes land on something places neatly on his bed.

There, on his pillow lays a single note and a tape recorder.

====> Please Select One

> Read Note and Listen To Tape Recorder

> Ignore the Note and Tape Recorder

> Attempt to call Harvey

**Author's Note:**

> So! I posted chapter one before, however I wasn't really happy with it but... The Butterfly Effect is back again! This time, hopefully better. The prologue is still short, but that is just because memories aren't really all that clear now are they?  
> Though, I am sorry about the weird formatting! I can't promise that this will be the only chapter like this, but in theory it should be!
> 
> But, choice one is already here!  
> https://forms.gle/199qXDVcGQSvppdi6
> 
> The survey will be closed within a week. I plan on (hopefully) updating every week, two weeks a the latest! Should no one respond to a choice, I'll roll a dice to force a choice. 
> 
> Feel free to message me @anothermcytblog on tumblr! If any of you make fanart or anything let me know!! I'll love to see it!  
> (Though, I guess I have to properly make the refs huh?)  
> Until Next Time,  
> \- Nato


End file.
